


Your Booty is Under Arrest

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Beta!Kyouko is a cop and Alpha!Mami is a criminal. Based on a RP I did with unreactivedynamite. </p><p>While out on patrol Officer Sakura witness' a car jacking in progress. While apprehending the suspect using everything in her power to arrest the criminal the Alpha goes into their rut and things ensue.Now with the night over Officer Sakura retires to her home only to get a not so pleasant gift in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Booty is Under Arrest

A very tired, Kyouko Sakura unlocked her apartment door. The door swung opening creaking a bit as she stepped through throwing her police hat off her head to the floor. It had been one, hell of a night for her. And right now all she needed was a shower and to enjoy her next two days off from work. Shutting the door behind her Kyouko began to strip out of her uniform. Kyouko quickly stepped out of her clothes heading for the bathroom turning the dial to the shower on, not even caring if the water temperature was warmed up or not getting in. Kyouko shivered a bit as the cool water ran down her body. The events from today really did a number on her. She placed her hand on the shower wall leaning on it letting her hair get more wet. In the back of her mind she knew what she did was going to eat at her until she confessed. But she didn't want to lose her job. God why did she...

She was an idiot. A stupid idiot Beta cop. Why on earth did she have to be there at that moment. She could have easily just kept driving by and called in someone else to go after the suspect stealing a car. Why did she have to arrest a stupid thief Alpha who just happened to go into a rut on her time. God she was such an idiot. Such a fool to get dragged into that idiots pleading for help. Now she could very well lose her job if that Alpha said something.  
Kyouko sighed heavy. God she was an idiot. Letting her duty to help others get the better of her. Though the Alpha did seem a bit cute. No...no no no. What are you thinking Kyouko.  
After a while Kyouko cleaned herself up getting out of the shower. She threw the towel over her head in shame as if her home was judging her. Making her way to the bedroom she flopped face first into her bed and stayed there. 

It wasn't until a pounding at her door that brought Kyouko to her senses. She glanced up at her clock on the end table reading the time before grudgingly getting up. Who ever the hell it was at 8 'o clock in the morning had better have a good reason to be waking her up on her day off. Kyouko turned on a light, feeling around on her floor before grabbing a sleep shirt she had used three nights ago throwing it on. The pounding continues irritating the Beta more. “Alright alright sheesh hold your horses!”Kyouko hollered heading to the front door stomping a bit. Now this person really had better have a good reason.  
Kyouko went to unlock her deadbolts but stopped finding that she didn’t lock her door last night. Great that was asking to get robbed or something. Kyouko grabbed hold of the door handle yanking the door open glaring at whoever it was on the other side before blinking in surprise. 

“Morning....Officer”  
Oh hell no.

Oh god no. Why, why was the Alpha, she arrested just last night here at her door at eight in the morning.  
“Why..no...What the hell are you doing here I arrested you!”Kyouko snapped pointing at the blonde Alpha. “They didn't have enough to hold me on...”the Alpha said with a smile. “Bullshit! You stole that car I even wrote it in my report while your ass was being booked!”Kyouko snapped. The Alpha shrugged smugly. “And how the fuck did you find out where I lived!?”Kyouko said with a frantic tone in her voice. “I asked.” The Alpha teased. Kyouko's right eye began to twitch. “What do you want...”Kyouko finally asked. “Nothing.” The Alpha said matter of fact. “Bullshit...”Kyouko somewhat growled. “Honest I want nothing...” the Alpha said holding her hands up in defense.  
Kyouko narrowed her eyes a bit with a, I don't believe you look on her face. “Well if you want nothing why bang on my door and look for me?”Kyouko questioned. “You want to go get food or something?” The Alpha asked. 

 

Kyouko looked taken aback at the question. “Why? Look if your planning on blackmailing me for last nights....thing go for it but I will find you and shoot you.” Kyouko warned in a dead serious tone. “I told you I wouldn't...on my pride I won't tell a soul about last night.”The Alpha said.  
Kyouko sighed a bit. “Fine...but I wanna know how you found me. Only my partner knows where I live and hes out on vacation.” Kyouko said. “Oh I described you to the desk officer..he was very helpful.” The Alpha said. Kyouko arched an eyebrow. “Described?” she questioned. “Yeah, Red hair. Short. Has a bit of a temper. Kinda small boobs and a nice ass.”The Alpha said. Kyouko irked slamming the door shut. She turned and stomped her foot in anger. How dare, No, How dare someone say that about her.  
Kyouko muttered under her breath storming back to her bedroom forgetting to lock her door. The Alpha cautiously opened the door cracking it open a bit. The Alpha then cracked the door open more poking her head inside looking around the apartment. 

Mami had always thought police officers lived in suburban homes, with a dog and a family and soccer mom like car. But this place was nothing like she expected. This Beta must have never grown up cleaning up after herself. There were clothes everywhere on the floor, take out containers on the coffee table and in small trash cans, unwashed dishes in the sink and clean ones set in the drying rack looking as if they had never been put away in a place. Mami looked for the Beta before stepping more into the apartment. A tv off to her left with a gaming system on and the game paused for who knows how long. A laptop placed on the couch with a save screen of bubbles popping surrounded by more clothes. Mami was starting to wonder how old this Beta was from the looks of how she kept her living space. Mami went to move further into the apartment before stopping seeing an orange and white cat sitting there preventing her from going any further. The cat hissed at Mami before, turning around trotting off to the right past the bathroom and into a room Mami could only guess as the bedroom. Mami rubbed the back of her head before shutting the door finally behind her. She waited a moment before following after the furry creature in hopes of finding the Beta cop again. 

“Do you know how to even clean?”Mami asked peering into the bedroom only to find the Beta bent over looking for something on the floor. Mami bit her lower lip staring at the Beta's ass hoping that big shirt she was wearing would pull up more for a great view. “What are you still doing here! Why are you in my place, Get Out!” the Beta snapped standing up glaring. “You never answered my question.” Mami said crossing her arms leaning against the door frame. “I don't need to answer you. Leave. Now.” the Beta demanded. Mami rolled her eyes a bit. “The least you could do is tell me no I would have left then.” she said. “Fine. No. Leave.” The Beta said. Mami shook her head a bit. “If you don't leave now I will shoot you.” The Beta said. “Fine fine...I'll go..thought you really need to clean this place. How do you even live like this.”Mami asked looking around the bedroom now seeing the same disaster as the living room kitchen area. “I've been working a lot, Today and tomorrow I have off.”the Beta said. “Oh well get cleaning your cat looks like its lost.” Mami said. The Beta arched an eyebrow. “Cat? I don't own a cat.” she said just as the orange and white feline walked past them out of the room. Mami laughed holding her sides. This Beta was clueless.

Kyouko's eye twitched seeing a cat in her apartment. Probably the neighbors, How it got in she would have to figure out later right now she needed this Alpha out of her home.  
“Stop laughing its not funny..”Kyouko snapped stomping a foot. The Alpha started to subside her laughs, going into small fits of giggles before sighing a little. Kyouko was more than annoyed. “Is it money you want just tell me how much to pay you off?”Kyouko asked giving in a little. Maybe if she gave this Alpha money she'd leave. The Alpha blinked looking offended. “I don't want your money..you may need it to hire a maid.” The Alpha teased. That was it. Kyouko snarled, storming over to the Alpha pushing her off the door frame out into the living room. “Hey! Come on that was a just a joke.”The Alpha said being slid across the floor by the sheer for of the Beta. If only the Beta knew she was letting her do this.  
“I don't care, get out of my place and get lost! I want nothing more to do with you ya'hear!”Kyouko said. 

Mami blinked looking a little hurt at that last comment. “Fine I'll go but, at least let me make it up to you for helping me out last night.” she said. The Beta blinked before narrowing her eyes. “I'm listening, what is it you want.”The Beta asked. “How about I bring you coffee and donuts..my treat you don’t have to pay me back and I'll never bother you again.” Mami said with a smile. The Beta let go of the Alpha, stopping from pushing her into the door putting on a thinking look before nodding her head. “Fine and then don't come find me again.”The Beta said. “On my word.” Mami said before opening up the door heading out shutting the door behind her. Mami sighed a bit as soon as she was out of ear shot from the door. God why was this Beta so interesting to her. I mean sure they had. Well not like she hadn't had that not since... Mami shook her head from those thoughts heading out towards the car she had drove in.  
Kyouko sighed finally having peace and quite now. Her new furry friend walking up rubbing against her leg. The door swung open before the cat was tossed out the door landing on its feet and taking off. Kyouko slammed her door shut and leaned back against it. Oh god what did she get herself into.

 

It was about two hours later when another knock came to Kyouko's door. She was in the middle of picking up her clothes when she sourly sighed going to the door opening it. And there stood the blonde Alpha with a box of donuts and coffee. “As promised.”The Alpha said. Kyouko gave the Alpha a dead pan look. “You know thats a stereotype that all cops like coffee and donuts..”Kyouko said. “Well don't you?”the Alpha asked. Kyouko reached over taking everything off the Alpha. “Lucky for you I do...”Kyouko said turning around and walking towards the now cleaned off kitchen counter. 

Mami smiled before walking in whistling a bit. Man the Beta really cleaned up the place. Well at least as much as she could within two hours. Mami shut the door behind her heading toward the counter. “You got me donuts and coffee why are you still here?”the Beta asked in a more softer tone then previously. “I bought some for myself.” Mami said pointing to the second coffee cup.  
The Beta rolled her eyes taking the coffee Mami didn’t point at and opened the donut box glancing at all that was there before pulling out a cinnamon twist donut heading over to her couch sitting down eating. Mami pouted a bit getting her coffee and a custard filled donut going over sitting down next to the Beta.

They sat in silence while eating and enjoying their food and drink. Mami wondered if the coffee was alright or if she had picked out the right donuts for the Beta's taste.

Kyouko finished her donut off licking her fingers a bit of the cinnamon residue before looking at the Alpha. “Are you going to tell me why your here now?”she asked almost in a pleading tone. Kyouko just wanted this whole thing over with. Money, a favor, whatever it was that this Alpha wanted she just wanted to give it to them so they'd leave. “I told you it's nothing, Just consider this my thank you.” The Alpha said. “I don't believe you, As a cop and as a person.”Kyouko said. The Alpha smirked a bit before drinking her coffee. Kyouko sighed drinking from her coffee cup before getting up going about cleaning again. 

 

They stayed like that throughout the day. The Alpha sat on the couch keeping herself busy looking up things on the laptop for even booting up the gaming system playing for a bit all while Kyouko cleaned up her apartment by herself. Kyouko stopped between cleaning to order out lunch and then dinner the Alpha partaking it each meal with her. But Kyouko had quit her prying. Eventually it would be night time and then she prayed the Alpha would leave and not come back after that. But unlucky as she was. She was so wrong. Kyouko was brushing her teeth by now oblivious of her guest and getting into her daily routine before bed. After she was done she turned the light out seeing the living room unattended. Maybe the Alpha had left while she was not paying attention. Kyouko smiled feeling somewhat free now heading to her bedroom to finally put an end to this day only to find she would not be alone in her bed.

“What are you doing?”Kyouko asked seeing the blonde headed Alpha laying there on the bed. The Alpha said nothing. Kyouko rolled her eyes going over to push the Alpha out of bed before blinking discovering they had fallen asleep. Kyouko put on a sour look. This person was worse then the cat she threw out. At least the cat didn't come back. Kyouko sighed giving up on arguing sliding into her bed throwing the covers over her head and faced her back to the Alpha. Maybe she would leave in the morning or during the night who knows how criminal's think. Kyouko laid there for a few minutes before rolling over facing the Alpha staring at her face. She was kind of cute. Kyouko couldn't deny that. Why was she here? Why did she even bother to come find her? And why was she not leaving. They had no ties to each other. Kyouko still did not know the Alpha's name. So why was the Alpha making great lengths to stay. Regret maybe, Most Alpha's hated the thought of sleeping with a Beta.  
Kyouko sighed a little before sliding her left out out reaching over moving some of the Alpha's hair out of her face. “Why exactly are you sticking with me?” Kyouko asked mostly to herself. The Alpha shifted a bit and started to purr. Kyouko blinked shocked blushing slightly. That was the second time she heard the Alpha purr like that. Kyouko shook her head rolling back over on her side. God she needed to get this Alpha out of here by tomorrow or else she'd start falling for them. God forbid that would happen. Kyouko slowly closed her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep all because of the purring the Alpha was doing.


End file.
